endurancefandomcom-20200213-history
Pathfinder
Overview The results of today's Temple Mission are simple: the winner goes on to the finals, the losers go to the Temple of Fate. Which teams will make it past the last elimination and which team will be sent away empty-handed? Summary The day begins with the remaining three teams meeting JD outside of the huts to read the departing letter from the Purple team, which will bequeath the six pyramid pieces they've left behind to one of the teams. Not surprisingly, Purple doesn't have many nice things to say about Green — the team that betrayed their alliance and sent them to Temple. However, in an unexpected twist, Purple has a double cross of their own up their sleeves: they give Orange their six pieces instead of Brown — even though they'd promised them to Max and Jenna! For the first time, Michelle and Tyler will go into a Temple mission with a commanding lead. After the gathering, all of the teams try to assess the ramifications of Orange receiving the six pyramid pieces. Max feels a bit jilted, but he's not giving up quite yet ...there's still a Temple mission in the afternoon, and the winner will make it to the final round. On the other side of the beach, Michelle is elated to finally take the lead. She reveals the reason she really wants to win Endurance 2: she hopes to take her mom on a vacation to Atlantis, Paradise Island, Bahamas. Later that afternoon, the teams assemble on the beach to play the day's Temple mission — Pathfinder. The game requires the teams to put tiles on a board, connecting different colored X's to each other in a single line, without crossing the other colors. Although the game sounds easy, it is anything but — the competition lasts over 20 minutes. Early on, Green thinks they have figured it out and declare themselves winners, but after JD gives it a glance he finds that their pattern is incorrect. The game is still on and Green is forced to start over from scratch. Max and Jenna now have time to take the lead and complete the board to win the game. The Brown team wins the mission and is safe from Temple. So, will it be Orange or Green that survives to compete against them in the final round? Orange and Green pack their gear and head out to Temple. Once the fateful game begins, it seems that Orange's luck has finally run out. Green wins and makes it to the finals. JD congratulates Tyler and a tearful Michelle on a hard-fought battle, and the perennial underdog Orange departs the beach forever. The final match up is now set: Mike and Keetin from Green against Max and Jenna of Brown. Game Play Pyramid Pieces :To be won at the Final Mission: Knowledge, Ingenuity, Leadership, Heart, Luck, Trust, Discipline, Courage Mission Pathfinder requires the teams to put tiles on a board, connecting different colored X's to each other in a single line, without crossing the other colors or going diagonally. Production Notes Quotes *'J.D.:' "You owe a lot to this girl." **'Tyler:' "Yes, I do." *'Michelle:' "I think the Orange Team deserves the pieces because even though they haven't won too many missions, we have worked hard and we haven't backstabbed anybody." *'Max: '"I don't want to go up to Temple again; that would be three nights in a row." *'Mike:' "To lose, in the final three, when you're so close to the prize, that would be devastating." *'Keetin: '"We've made enough enemies; I've gone through enough...the only thing that can make up for it is if we win." *'Jenna:' "I'm really happy with being in the final three, but I'm not satisfied with it." *'Mike:' "We couldn't call ourselves winners if we didn't go to the Temple at least once." *"If you think you could get away without a group hug, you're wrong." *'Tyler '(to the Green Team before leaving): "Hey, show them what Endurance 2 was about, man." Trivia *Second time a team was eliminated from Temple on their third trip. *This challenge was #10 on the Top Ten Games list from the first four seasons. *With the Green Team going up to Temple, all eight teams this season have been up to Temple at least once. *If the Green team won this mission, that means that the brown and orange teams would compete for each other and would be their third time each. Therefore if one came back, they would automatically break the three-temple curse **This would've also been the second consecutive season where a team doesn't go up to Temple until the finale. Episode Links * Endurance 2: Pathfinder on YouTube (full episode) Category:Episodes Category:Temple Missions Category:Final Temple Missions Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Final Three Episodes